Electronic devices, such as computer systems, are typically placed in a sleep or other reduced power mode when input has not been received by the device for a predetermined period of time. Sleep mode allows the device to conserve power. For example, when a keyboard, mouse, or other input device to a computer system has not been used for 5 minutes, the computer system may reduce power to all non-essential functions. Some components, such as a processor may run at a reduced clock rate. Other components, such as hard disks, may be powered down completely until used or requested by the device. Only components, such as volatile memory, that are necessary to maintain the state of the computer system receive power to do so. The device remains in sleep mode until input is received that indicates that the device is being used.
In the prior art, computer systems are typically powered up from being shut down or placed in sleep mode by a user physically interacting with the computer system. When the user wishes to use a computer that had been shut down or placed in sleep mode, he or she has to go to the computer and push a button or move a mouse or other cursor control device to begin the powering up sequence. The user then must wait for the computer system to power up before the system can be used. Therefore, a need exists for a device that can begin the powering up sequence for a computer system or other electronic device before the user interacts with the device.
The prior art also includes video cameras for use with computer systems and other electronic systems. However, usage of video cameras with computer system has been limited to applications such as video conferencing, video recording, etc.